Things you hear on a 'normal' day
by Shinime
Summary: Things you hear on a 'normal' day in the G-boys + Shinimegami's household. Like any day is even remotely normal...
1. Things you hear on a 'normal' day 1

Things you hear on a 'normal' day...  
  
  
Shinime: Should we tell him there is no conditioner? *You hear Duo screaming in the background*  
  
Wufei: I think he already knows.  
(Okay, So I might have stolen this. It's still funny!)  
  
Shinimegami: Why do you think I'm weak?  
  
Wufei: 'Cause you are.  
  
Shinimegami: *Shrugs* Fair enough.  
  
Shinimegami: Why does Domon always eat Ramen noodles?  
  
Heero: *Slurp* Hn...  
  
Shinimegami: Thank you for your descriptive answer. I'll go contemplate your response.  
  
Duo: *To Heero* Do you like Relena?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Catherine?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Dorothy?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Hilde?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Sally?  
  
Heero: Duo, why the hell- (Cut off)  
  
Duo: HA! YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR, SHINIMEGAMI! HE SAID MORE THAN THREE WORDS!!  
  
Shinimegami: Dorothy, you need a makeover.  
  
Dorothy: No, Shinime. I'm perfect. I don't need anything. My brows are my whole existence!  
  
Shinimegami: Obviously. What is it, a centimeter for every year of your life?  
  
Duo: I have to tell you something.  
  
Shinimegami: What?  
  
Duo: You're weird.  
  
Shinimegami: Look who's talking, braided baka.  
  
Shinimegami: *To Quatre* Why do you wear pink?  
  
Quatre: *Blushes and shrugs* I don't know.  
  
Shinimegami: It makes you look gay.  
  
Quatre: Like I don't know that. *Thinks about all those Yaoi ficcys.*  
  
Shinimegami: I think I know why you don't have any friends, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Shinimegami: ^_^; case in point.  
  
Duo: *Repeating the words to a extremely corny commercial*  
  
Shinimegami: You know Duo, that's annoying.  
  
Duo: *Doesn't care and continues to sing*  
  
Shinimegami: Note to self, don't get Duo and a kareoke (SP?.) machine together in the same room.  
  



	2. Things you hear on a 'normal' day 2

Things you hear on a 'Normal' day 2.  
  
  
  
Shinimegami: *Holding a gun a Duo's head* Omae O Korosu  
  
Duo: Yeah, whatever. *Continues to do whatever he was doing*  
  
Shinimegami: Oh C'MON! Can't you just play along ONCE!?  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Relena: I think you're a bad influence on Heero.  
  
Shinimegami: Look who's talking.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa: I lost my memory again.  
  
Everyone else: *Doesn't care*  
  
Trowa: *Sweatdrop* No, really!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Happosai: Wrong show. (I don't care if I stole this it'll be funny I PROMISE!!!) *Looks at Relena, Midii, Sally, Lucrezia, Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde and all the other female chars.* NEVER-MIND!!!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Shinimegami: *Does that little 'touchie-feelie' Anime thing to Lady Une's hair* How the HELL do you get it to STAY like that?  
  
Lady Une: Confidential OZ secret.  
  
Shinimegami: -_-; Okay...  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Duo: Do you know what would be cool?  
  
  
Shinimegami: What?  
  
Duo: *Touchie-feelie thing to Shinimegami's hair* if you braided this!  
  
Quatre: o/` Obsession o/` (P.S. o/`= Musical note)  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa: Scared: o\\\\ (-- His face)  
0  
Shinimegami: Okay, kids! That's the end of the freak show: Trowa's emotions! *Little kids shuffle out of a circus tent*  
  
Catherine: Good... Um... Show...  
  
Shinimegami: Thanks! *Not taking the hint*  
___________________________________________________________ 


	3. Things you hear on a 'normal' day 3

Things you hear on a 'normal' day.   
Note- I put normal in quotes because: what is normal? (I'll leave you to ponder that while I write senseless humor for your entertainment. Oh, yeah. I wrote this while reading my history book. I own that much, if you sue me.)  
  
  
Shinime: o.O  
  
Duo: o.O  
  
Quatre: o.O  
  
Trowa: o.O  
  
Heero: o.O  
  
Wufei: What the hell?  
  
Shinime: We were having a staring contest, you idiot!  
  
Trowa: I was winning.  
  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: The two silent soldiers duke it out in a battle of... silence.  
  
  
Shinime: How many ATP does it take to screw in a lightbulb?  
  
Duo: o.O  
  
Shinime: None, because it gives energy to the cell to fix it for them!  
  
Duo: Crazier by the day...  
  
  
Shinime: I have large eyes.  
  
Duo: ??  
  
Shinime: Neopets joke.  
  
  
Shinime: Je suis fou.  
  
Duo: ??  
  
Shinime: So are you. HEY! That rhymes.  
  
Heero: You're an idiot.  
  
Shinime: Merci Beaucoup. I still have nothing to do.  
  
Heero: Case in point.  
  
  
Shinime: It's 4:00 AM, do you know where your children are?  
  
Duo: It's 8:33 PM.  
  
Trowa: Have I lost my memory? Shinime seems crazier than before.  
  
  
Shinime: My life is a box.  
  
Duo: Think outside the box!  
  
Shinime: Hey, the box is COMFORTABLE.  
  
  
Shinime: We have to remember that we're all lucky.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Shinime: I mean, hey. If Amerigo Vespucci didn't name it America, it would've probably been 'Vespucciland.'  
  
Duo: *shudder*  
  
Shinime: Highlights of American life.  
  
  
Duo: *coming out of Shinime's room* Women's silk undergarments pleasure me to no end.  
  
Heero: *looks at Duo strangely*  
  
Duo: ... You heard NOTHING.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Duo: *reads a book*  
  
Shinime: Help! Duo just emerged from a nightclub with five packages of viagra!  
  
Duo: Um....?  
  
Heero: Lock your windows and doors.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinime: Don't you just hate it when you don't know what to write and you stare at the screen, not knowing what to do and you just strain your eyes and mind trying to think of something.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Shinime: This came to me... oh, nevermind.  
  
Wufei: Stop being an authoress, onna.  
  
Shinime: Okay.  
  
Duo: Hey wai-  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
END 


End file.
